RIGHT FOOT, WRONG SHOE?
by Suzuna Ayuzawa
Summary: Those who are destined to meet, will meet even if they like it or not. No matter how much they run away from each other, they will meet in some way or other- complicated or simple. This theorem of fate is going to be proved by...Natsume and Mikan!
1. GREAT EXPECTATIONS AND THE GREAT ESCAPE!

**CHAPTER 1: GREAT EXPECTATIONS AND THE GREAT ESCAPE**

Ahhh~ a comfortable, fluffy bed accompanied with a super fluffy pillow that immediately sent the person resting on it to a peaceful and heart warming state of mind called 'sleep' and cool weather…. What more could Mikan ask for to drift off into a dreamland from where she would never want to come back?

"Oh my dearest God! Thanks for including 'sleep' in the metabolic process of living beings." That was the last thought before Mikan drifted off into her oh-so-blissful sleep. Little did she know that the morning that was going to meet her wasn't going to be pleasant at all…

"Mikan!" Yuka said. " Hey! Wake up already! It's already half past nine!"

"…"

*poke*

"Mikan!" *poke poke*

"Let me sleep moooooom… It's sundaaaayy." *yawn* Mikan replied dreamily before she went back to her slumber.

"Hey don't go back to sleep you idiot daughter of mine!" Yuka screeched.

"…"

*poke* "Mikan, you are waking up or not?" Yuka asked icily.

"…"

"I see. I know how to wake you up…" She smirked evilly before she splashed icy cold water on her daughter expecting some beautiful reaction of Mikan getting all surprised…

"…" *no reaction*

"God, what the hell, Mikan dear, you are not dead, are you?" Yuka began shaking Mikan trying to wake her up….. Only to find her sleeping soundly. "Oh god I was so scared! Who in the world can sleep even after getting drenched in icy cold water?" She was surprised. What kind of a girl was she? "Fine you are on! My dear daughter, I definitely know what to do with you…" She smirked. She brought out a black board out of nowhere, stuffed ear-plugs in her ears, and looked at her nails with an evil glint in her eyes and then…!

"GIYAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Mikan screamed as she sat upright now fully awake, overwhelmed with shock. She looked around rapidly to find the source of the damned noise that almost gave her a heart attack and saw her mother leaning on the black board with an evil smirk plastered on her face. "Mom! Why the hell did" She screamed but was cut off due to a 'SCRRRRREEEEEEEECHHHHH! SCREEEEECH! SCREEEEEEEECHH! AND SCREEEEEEEEEECHHHHHHH! Yuka continued scratching her pointy nails on the board violently. "Oh hell! Mom stop it!" Mikan screamed covering her ears with her hands.

"What was that for?" Mikan screamed.

"It was a punishment honey… for not waking up when I told you to." Yuka coolly replied.

"You are so cruel! My eardrums are done for!" Mikan cried.

Mikan was a very beautiful girl with long wavy auburn waist length hair let down. Her big chocolate brown eyes were alluring. She never used make-up. She looked beautiful just like that, make-up was not even required. She was perfect in her looks. But strangely, she never had a boyfriend, not because no one asked her out, but because she turned them down. She did not want a boyfriend unless she really liked someone. She just graduated from her college.

_Back to the story…_

Mikan got ready and went down the stairs for breakfast, still angry about what her mom did to her.

"Oooooooooohhh! Look at her! As gorgeous as ever!" Yuka squealed. "Aaaaahh! Soooooo cuteeee! My little daughter! When did you grow so old? Twenty two years old isn't it? Oh my cutie cute little Mikan! Her father Yukihira cried.

"Stop it already." Mikan said. It was a daily routine and she was used it. Her parents were really doting. "So what's for breakfast?" Mikan asked cheerily. "Yippee! It's ramen! My favourite!" She started eating her breakfast when her mother interrupted, "Mikan, did you know my college best friend has a son who is of about your age and..." Yuka began saying when Mikan spurted.*cough*

"Oh no no no no no no wayyyy I am not going to get engaged to WHOEVER HE IS! Not at all. Over my dead body. I am going now; I don't want to listen to you, bye." Mikan cut her mom off. Her mom had been setting her up to engagements and dates since she was twenty one and god knows how many times she refused.

"Mikan this time you cannot refuse! I guarantee you will like the boy! He is super handsome, actually more than your dad!" Yuka said. Yukihara grimaced "Hey what do you mean?" But Yuka ignored him.

"I don't fall for looks" Mikan replied.

"You will fall this time!" Yuka shot back.

"Mom, I am still young for marriage! Don't snatch away my youth like that!"

"You are twenty two already! I got married at the age of nineteen and I was so happy! You will surely enjoy your married life! And besides what's youth without a boyfriend?"

"No way!"

"This time you have to. You have no choice."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my best friend's son and I already promised that you will agree and they are coming to see you tomorrow."

Mikan's mouth fell open. "Mom, you didn't even bother to ask me!"

"That's because it's not your choice! We already promised that if we had children of opposite genders then we will have them married!"

"What if I say I already have someone I like?" Mikan narrowed her eyes.

Yuka raised a brow. "I know you don't have one and even if you had I wouldn't approve, because once you see this boy you will surely dump your boyfriend."

"You are so cruel!" Mikan screamed.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Go to hell!" Mikan screamed and ran out of the house, heading for Hotaru's.

BACK AT HOME:

"Honey, looks like Mikan's not ready for the marriage yet..." Yukihara said with a tense face.

"Oh don't worry about that. I know what's good for her. She will definitely like him..." Yuka calmly replied.

"Why are you so adamant about her getting married?"

"It's because I want to have grandchildren as soon as possible!" Yuka replied childishly.

"Ah I agree with you too!" He replied. **(A/n: oh how I hate those two!)**

"Yay!" they chorused, "Mikan will get married soon!"

Oh, just how wrong were they!

_SAME DAY, AT HYUUGA MANSION: living room._

**(A/n: not giving Natsume's appearance description. I am too lazy for that. Sry.**

**Just imagine him the way you want. We already know about how good he looks...)**

"Natsume, I and your dad need to talk to you about something." Kaoru said as they approached their son.

"What's it?" Natsume asked boredly.

"Tomorrow we are going to my best friend's place." Kaoru said.

"And why is that?" Natsume asked.

"They have a daughter with whom you are going to be engaged!" His father replied excitedly.

"What? No way! But…" Natsume was cut off.

"No buts Natsume! It's already decided! Their daughter is really beautiful! You will fall in love with her once you look at her!" Kaoru replied cheerily.

"No way, mom, no way in hell." Natsume replied coldly.

"Ah! I expected that! But you cannot do anything now. It's already decided. We are going tomorrow. Don't you feel annoying bugged by your fangirls? Once you get married, they wouldn't bother you! Isn't it a great idea?"

"I am not ready for marriage. I can scare the fangirls off but cannot get married to a fangirl. Absolutely no way."

"Who said she is a fangirl?" His father asked.

"I just know."

"I don't know about that but what I know is you are getting married to her and that's that. There's no escape." Kaoru replied firmly. "Even if you tell the girl you don't want to get married to her, you both will get married."

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "What if I already have someone I like?"

"That's even more impossible. I am your mother after all. I know that you don't have one."

"But I don't want to get married!" Natsume shouted.

"I don't care, you have to."

"Why are you being so forceful?" Natsume asked irritated.

"Because me and your dad need a grandchild to play with! Hee hee hee!" Kaoru squealed.

Natsume just looked at them in utter disbelief. "Yay! Onee-chan will be having kids whom I can play with!yippeeeeee!" Aoi, Natsume's sister popped out of nowhere.

"Yay! Natsume will be getting married soon! Yipeeeeeeeeeee!" All three of them chorused while Natsume walked out of the room, totally annoyed and angry.

THAT NIGHT, SAKURA MANSION, 02:00am, MIKAN'S POV:

Damn it! What does she think? She'll say you have to get married and I will? That's so not gonna happen! No way in hell. I quickly packed my clothes and the other things I need for my journey. Hmm… jeans are the best for train journeys. So I wore a pair of jeans and a suitable top. I snuck out some money… actually a large amount of money since I will be gone for long. I found a piece of paper and wrote a note for my parents saying: "I am sorry Mom and Dad, I cannot comply with your wishes… so, bye" well, that's enough to give them a heart attack! I smirked. Before leaving I called Hotaru, my best friend. *tring tring*

"Mikan?" she said. Wow, she is awake at this time of night! Well, I told her I would be calling her… probably that's why. "Hey Hotaru, I am leaving now. Did you book my ticket?" I asked. "Yeah I did. You can come and take it right away." She said. "Okay I'm coming, bye" *click* I said as I stood up.

My room is on the ground floor so I can easily jump out of the window with my luggage which consists only of a black back pack. "Bye mom and dad." I whispered as I jumped out.

I reached Hotaru's home. She was already waiting for me outside holding my train ticket. Wondering why take train and not a plane? Well, just for a change that's why. "Thanks Hotaru, I will keep in contact with you." I said as I took my ticket. "Sure, Mikan are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?" She asked with a worried face. Wow, that's rare! Hotaru showing emotions! "Positive, and don't worry about me!" I replied cheerily.

"Okay" she said with a slight smile forming upon her lips. "Bye then!" I bid her goodbye and headed for the railway station.

Okay so here's my train_**: XXX express, coach no.5, seat no.31.**_

Marriage? Hah! In your dreams, Mom! I smirked. Oh how I wish to see their expressions tomorrow!

SAME NIGHT, HYUUGA MANSION, 2:00am, NATSUME'S POV:

I packed all my things and snuck out of the house without making a noise. It will turn out into a huge scandal if I am caught escaping. One side these stupid fangirls freaking me out and on the other side my parents demanding for grand children. _I am so OUT of here._

I already discussed my escape plans with Ruka. Before leaving I called Ruka to bid him goodbye. "Good Luck, and take care" was all he said. He initially wanted to come with me, but I refused him. Why trouble others? Before I left I took a piece of paper and wrote a note for my family. It read: _"Bye"._ I guess that's more than enough.

I quietly sneaked out of the house with my luggage which was only a black back pack and headed out for the railway station. I looked at my train ticket.

Okay, so my train is: _**XXX express, coach no.5, seat no.32.**_

Grand children? Dream on. I smirked. Oh how I wish to see their expressions tomorrow!

**Phew! Done with the first chapter! This is my first time writing a chapter this long!**

**Things I forgot to mention: Mikan has a brother: Yoichi, 16 yrs old. And Natsume's sister Aoi is also 16 yrs old.**

**Like it? Hate it? Please review! Or else I can't continue…**


	2. GREAT REACTIONS!

**CHAPTER 2:**

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION:**

_**1 .MIKAN SAKURA:**_

Daughter of Izumi Yukihira and Azumi Yuka. Very beautiful and cheerful and outgoing personality. She is the heir of AIzumi corporations. She is currently working at the company with her dad. Her mother had been setting her up to meetings with different boys even if she refused, ever since she was twenty one. (At the rate of one guy per week). So she decided that if her mom mentioned about her getting married to another guy again, she would leave home right away. Twenty two years old. She LOVES food.

_**2. NATSUME HYUUGA:**_

Son of Igarashi Kaoru and Mr. Hyuuga. Very handsome with calm and cold attitude. Heir of Hyuuga group of companies. Currently managing the company with his parents. There's a secret Natsume Hyuuga fan club formed within the company even if something like that is not allowed. As if this was not enough to annoy him, his parents began demanding for grandchildren and began to look for a girl he could get married to. Now, being forced to marry a girl who happens to be his mother's best friend's daughter, he is left with no choice but to leave home. Twenty two and a half years old. Likes reading manga.

_**3. AZUMI YUKA:**_

A cheerful but shrewd woman. She has been setting up her daughter to meetings with guys. Believes _'Married life is the best part of a woman's life and hence her daughter should get married as soon as possible'_. Other than this, she is also looking forward to grandchildren (desperately). Suddenly meets her college best friend who happens to have a son of around Mikan's age and also looking for a suitable girl for her son. They decide to get their children married. (And play with their grandchildren together.). Also has the ANNOYING habit of shouting unnecessarily.

_**4. IGARASHI KAORU:**_

A cheerful and shrewd woman as well. She decides to get her son married to her best friend's daughter whether her son likes it or not. REALLY REALLY wants to enjoy a grand mother's life along with Yuka. Shares the habit of shouting with Yuka.

_**5. OTHER CHARACTERS:**_

, Izumi Yukihira, Aoi Hyuuga, Yoichi Sakura (currently in boarding school), Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi.

_**BACK TO STORY:**_

(SAKURA MANSION, NEXT MORNING 8:00am, YUKA POV)

I heard birds chirping… also felt sunlight upon my face… Wait? Sunlight? Oh no! This must be tomorrow! No, I mean today! It's the big day! The day when Mikan will finally get engaged! GYAYAYAYAYAYHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I AM SO EXCITED! WHAT SHOULD I DOOOO? MY LITTLE MIKAN GETTING ENGAGED! OH GOD, GRANDCHILDREN! I CANNOT WAIT! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAA~~! I began dancing around. AHEM. Control your emotions Yuka, control! *snoooooooorree* I heard my husband snoring. "YUUKKKIIIIIIII! WAKE UP! TIME TO GET MIKAN READY!" I shouted as I literally dragged him to Mikan's room. I pushed the door to Mikan's room with a bang only to find my daughter- GONE?

Oh no wait! I got it! She's even more excited than me! I knew it! She already went into the bath to get ready! "GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAA~~ MIKAN! I KNEW IT! YOU ARE SUPER EXCITED AS WELL! OOOOOOOOOH YOU ARE SOOO CUNNING!" I screamed as I began banging the door of her bathroom.

*no answer*

*sweat drop*

"Yuka." I turned around as Yuki called out to me. His face was pale. He was holding a note. Shit. I snatched the paper from him.

"_I am sorry Mom and Dad; I cannot comply with your wishes… so, bye"_

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

(SAME MORNING, HYUUGA MANSION, KAORU POV)

It's MORNIIIIIING! WOOOHOOOOO! THE DAY IS FINALLY HERE! THE DAY WHEN MY NA-CHAN IS GOING TO BE ENGAGED! THE DAY WHICH WILL CONFIRM THE ARRIVAL OF MY GRANCHILDREN! YIPPEEEEE!

I ran to Natsume's room. The door was already open; Aoi was standing by my little Natsu-shi's bed. "AOOOIIII! YOU ARE AS EXCITED AS ME AREN'T YOU?" I shouted to my daughter. She sure was looking forward to the marriage too. I wonder why she isn't screaming around like me.

She turned around. A weird and an uncomfortably annoying scene made its way into my eyes. Her face was pale. Natsume's bed was empty. She was holding a note. I snatched the note from her. It read:

"_Bye"_

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**

(A LITTLE LATER)

"Uhm... Kaoru chan… it's me Yuka…" Yuka said in the phone.

"Ehehehehehe yes yes, I was expecting your call Yuka chan… ehehehe…" Kaoru answered hesitatingly.

"Actually I called to tell that things are not going as planned… ehehe"

"Eh really? It's the same here… Natsume is suffering from chicken pox... yeah chicken pox… so I am afraid we won't be able to come today… ehehe… it's really unfortunate… hehehe.." Kaoru lied.

"Oh that's bad! I hope he gets well soon! Actually Mikan is also suffereing from food poisoning! Ehehe she was so excited last night that she ate too much! And… I called to cancel the meeting…"

"Oh! That's really bad! Hope she gets well soon too! And maybe… it's a little too … early for their engagement…" Kaoru said. _"Can't believe it's ME who is saying such a thing… Damn you Natsume!" _she thought.

"Ehehe… I agree with you!" Yuka agreed immediately. _"Can't believe I am agreeing!"_ Yuka thought. "But when the time comes, we will definitely have our children married."

"YEAH! DEFINITELY!" Kaoru replied.

"Ok... Bye then…ehehe."

"Yeah, it's really bad… bye then…" *click*

"_I WILL DEFINITELY HUNT YOU DOWN NATSUME! THERE'S NO ESCAPE!"_ Kaoru thought.

_I WILL FIND YOU MIKAN… YOU WILL BE DEFINITELY PUNISHED! _Yuka thought.

**Done with another chapter! **

**I decided to include a character introduction… but it turned out to be the summary for the previous chapter … really sorry for that!**

**Also, this story will be a little slow paced. Please don't mind. Sorry for that too!**

**Next chapter will finally be about THE Natsume-Mikan encounter. Please stay tuned!**

**Like it? Hate it? Please please continue to review!... Or else I can't continue! (Reviews are like energy supplement to write new chapters!)**

**-Suzuna Ayuzawa**


End file.
